watashi_ga_motete_dousundafandomcom-20200213-history
Nozomu Nanashima
Nozomu Nanashima is a second year high school student and one of the boys who are trying to win Kae Serinuma's affection. Appearance Nanashima, or "Nana", is typically depicted as the bad-boy of the group. His usual appearance consists of ruffled, Yankee-blonde hair, with lazy, pale amber eyes, and a cocky smile on his face. Despite there being a wide selection of uniform clothes, Nana tends to stick with the plain white shirt, sleeves rolled to his forearms, red tie, and black slacks. It is unknown what club he is associated with, but he does have a slightly muscular physique. His most notable feature is that he looks extremely similar to "Shion", another bad-boy character from a fictitious anime within the manga called "Mirage Saga". This is one of the main focal points of Kae and Nana's interactions, as he tries to make her look beyond the similarities for the sake of a real relationship. Personality Fun-loving, lackadaisical, and easy to get along with, Nana is well-liked by pretty much his entire class, and easily considered one of the most popular people in school when paired with his best friend, Yuusuke Igarashi. He tends to have a teasing, playful attitude when regarding his friends, and likes to roughhouse when he plays. He also tends to have no tact when speaking, and has been rude on more than one occasion without realizing it. Igarashi is usually the one to scold him when Nana goes too far, and Nana often relies on Igarashi to be the "nice guy" to Nana's "bad boy". When it comes to girls, however, it seems that Nana has been, for the most part, uninterested. Thus, when Kae shows up at school with her new look, Nana is instantly struck by her to the point of being unresponsive. After returning to reality, he tries to tease her, reminding her of what she used to look like. It's implied here that Nana has a particular weakness for girls who cry, as Nana is prone to blushing whenever Kae looks up at him with tears in her eyes. Nana is also combative, and the most outspoken when he has a problem with something. Examples can be taken from when Kae thinks she can master soccer in a few measly days, where Nana scolds her that it isn't as easy as she thinks, as well as telling Igarashi that he was pulling out from the competition. This reveals that Nana is also the most superficial out of the group, being the only boy to have almost quit trying to date Kae. During the Valentine's Day arc when Kae returns to being chubby, it's also shown that he's the one who cares most about her looks, as he's the most desperate to help her exercise back to her lighter weight. Relationships Kae Serinuma Like his best friend Igarashi, Nanashima only saw Kae as a classmate. He wasn't above tease her about her appearance although he does this playfully without any ill intentions. However, after Quotes "hey..yeah you dumb ass bum heads!..." - to his boyfriends Trivia * Nanashima's name is written with the kanji for "7" which is why Kae's ship name for both him and Igarashi is 5x7. * Nanashima bears a striking resemblance to Kae's favorite anime character, Shion from Mirage Saga.